


Sticky Kisses.

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask Arthur what his favorite season is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Kisses.

Ask Arthur what his favorite season is. He’ll tell you it’s summer, and give you a stereotypical answer—vacation time, warmth, the usual.

But Arthur would be telling the truth, in a way.

His favorite season is summer, when Eames is eating the vanilla ice cream that makes their kisses sticky and sweet; when Eames wears those awful plaid shorts and the matching sunglasses; when he drags Arthur out to the beach for a day of sunshine, darling, and Arthur will try and read his book while Eames prods at him like an attention-starved puppy, eventually getting him into the water.

His favorite season is autumn, when Eames starts wearing those junky sweaters and buys Arthur hats “for the coming winter, doll;” when Eames starts getting Halloween stuff a month early and buys the candy for the Trick-or-Treaters and eats it the night before; when Eames starts digging around the closet to find the hoodies and jackets and stares forlornly at the shorts and wife-beaters that Arthur folds up and puts into boxes.

Arthur’s favorite season is also winter, when Eames makes Arthur wear the pink beanie he bought for him; when Eames starts piling on the down comforters and snuggles even closer to him at night; when Eames burns his tongue on the hot chocolate and has Arthur kiss it and make it better; when Eames stocks up on food like a blizzard is coming when there’s only a slight chance of snow; when Eames makes them celebrate Christmas and Hanukah, even though Arthur hasn’t since he left home for college; when Eames watches the ball drop like a child watching a magician, with just the right amount of interest and awe and excitement.

Arthur’s favorite season is spring, too, when Eames brings Arthur flowers and allergy medicine in one grocery store trip; when Eames starts demanding that they go for walks outside in the fresh air—which lasts for a week before they both end up back in the local gym; when Eames pouts at the rain for ruining his picnic date surprise; when Eames goes back onto the balcony with a book, curling up on the chair for hours and hours on end.

Arthur loves every season that he spends with Eames, and that’s the truth of it, really.


End file.
